Noah
Noah is a Red Pikmin, and a rather fast one at that. He is the brother of Steve and Olivia. He later joined Sgt Frog's Lonely Hearts Club Band and became a supporting antagonist. However, Noah eventually left the group to become an ally to the citizens of Trooper Village. Personality Noah is a psychotic and malignant individual who cares little about anyone not himself. He displays many traits of narcissism, having an inflated opinion of himself and viewing himself as a god. Despite his egotism and narcissism, Noah also holds a genuine love for Steve and Olivia. History Classic Kirby Noah first appeared in The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie, in which he was an ally and the brother of Steve disguised as a Stormtrooper for unknown reasons. Three years after the events of The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie, Noah moved to a different Pikmin town. While there, a group of Pikmin treated Noah like an outcast. Noah got his revenge by killing the group of Pikmin. But Noah went too far, and started having plans on taking over the entire world and becoming the fastest Pikmin ever. Trooper Village Stories He caused mass destruction to Pikstreet Avenue and the creatures that live there, making him a very threatening Pikmin. He went in a wall portal to do the same thing to Trooper Village, but he managed to get stopped by Twig, Thorn, Edge, and the Pikmin in Trooper Village. He went through a blue portal to return to Pikstreet Avenue. Then he possessed Thorn with a cape but managed to get defeated again. After escaping to Trooper Village again, he completely takes it over with the help of Sanic De Hedgehog. He was eventually jailed and Mayor R Bulborb re-gained control of the village. While in jail, he overheard Mayor R Bulborb talking about going to an anime convention. He then decided to transform into Minako Aino to trick Mayor R Bulborb into giving him control of the village again. Despite Noah's voice sounding different to Minako's, Mayor R Bulborb believed his Minako disguise. However, Mayor R Bulborb suddenly asked him if he wanted to go on a date, which made Noah speechless. They then have a meal during the date, with Noah complimenting the chef's cooking. After the meal, Mayor R Bulborb asks Noah if he wants to marry him. The real Minako then enters the scene, and Noah admits that he's actually Noah. However, Mayor R Bulborb still thinks he's Minako, just cosplaying as a Pikmin. Noah then ran back to jail, not being able to take it anymore. He is thankful that he doesn't have to deal with Minako anymore, but suddenly sees three Minako lookalikes in the cell, which causes him to faint. He later joined Sgt Frog's Lonely Hearts Club Band and became a supporting antagonist. In the final episode, he makes the decision to quit being a villain and became an ally to Trooper Village. After Cyber Captain Olimar killed Steve, Olivia, and Joe, Noah attempted to avenge them by killing him, Brittany, and Dadsuki. However, before he got the chance, Dadsuki stopped time and fatally wounded Noah with The World. Knowing he would die, Noah transfers his remaining energy to Kirby Bulborb, Bowser, and Nicole before dying. He is later shown ascending to Heaven. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Noah was brought back to life when Doc Kermit Frogglegg reversed the August 29 deaths by time travelling to August 28th 2018 and preventing Dadsuki from killing Minako Aino. Noah's decision to quit Sgt. Frog's Lonely Hearts Club Band was not effected by Doc's reversal of the August 29 deaths, making him the only living member of the group to leave. Abilities Noah is capable of teleportation, as well as going really fast (as he is quite a FAST Pikmin). He was also shown to have shapeshifting abilities in Sailor V Fakes The Scene, in which he transformed into Minako Aino to trick Mayor R Bulborb. Character creation Background 's second season. This scene was also briefly featured in the Trooper Village Stories episode "Noah 2: Thorn's Wrath".]] Noah was the first original character created by Peter Tagg. The idea of Noah came from the season finale of Twig & Pik-pik's second season, in which Twig shouts "No! Ahhhh!" after falling to his "death". When watching the episode for the first time, Peter misheard Twig's line as "Noah", and decided to ask show creator Jakob Dawson about it. Jake said he liked the idea of "No! Ahhhh!" being Noah and that he might use it someday. A few months later, Noah was featured in The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie, the first Peter plush video. He was introduced as the brother of Steve, who was disgusted as a Stormtrooper (likely another reference to Twig & Pik-pik). Two years later, Jake used Noah for his Steve The Trooper Adventures series. Noah's second appearance in a Peter plush video was the Trooper Village Stories episode named after himself. Originally just a crossover with Peter and Jake, the episode later became the first part of an entire arc in Trooper Village Stories' first season, as well as an additional fourth episode in Twig & Pik-pik: The Show's third season. The Noah Arc introduced Noah as a villain, having previously appeared as an ally. Noah was one of several antagonists to join Sgt. Frog's Lonely Hearts Club Band. Gallery Screen Shot 2018-06-15 at 6.21.29 am.png|Noah, disgusted as a Stormtrooper, in The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie. Screen Shot 2016-11-18 at 4.04.46 PM.png|"YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO CATCH ME!" Noah escapes through a portal to Trooper Village. NoahControllingThorn.png|Noah taking control of Thorn. Screen Shot 2018-06-21 at 5.18.42 pm.png|Noah disgusted as Minako Aino to trick Mayor R Bulborb. Noah-0.png|Noah confronting Twig. Madman with noah.png|Peter Tagg with Noah. Notes * Noah's character is based on Thorn and Liquid Snake. * The name "Noah" is a reference to a scene in the finale of Twig & Pik-pik's second season, in which Twig said "No, ahhhhh!", and thus Noah was born. * Another character called Noah made an appearance on the fourth episode of Jakob Dawson's series "Steve The Trooper Adventures". * Noah was disguised as a Stormtrooper in The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie, and didn't truly reveal himself until Trooper Village Stories. Category:Characters Category:Pikmin Category:Classic Kirby Characters Category:Trooper Village Stories Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Sgt. Frog's Lonely Hearts Club Band Category:Characters from Season 1 Category:Characters from Season 2 Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Deceased Characters from Season 3 Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Characters Category:Twig & Pik-pik Characters Category:Self-Aware Characters Category:Trooper Villagers Category:Kirby Bulborb's Favourite Characters Category:Season 1 Antagonists Category:Season 2 Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Original Pages Category:Deceased Characters from Trooper Village Stories Category:Supporting Characters Category:Natsuki Protection Force Category:Classic Kirby Antagonists Category:Characters from The Final Trial Of Trooper Village Category:Kirby Bulborb & The Bulborbs Category:Season 3 Antagonists Category:Characters from Kirby Bulborb's Meme Videos Category:Meme Characters Category:High Body Count Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Original Characters Category:Steve's Family Category:Mayors of Trooper Village Category:Characters created in 2011 Category:Characters played by multiple actors Category:Amongst the Dust and Ashes Characters Category:The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie Characters Category:Living Characters from Season 1 Category:Living Characters from Season 2 Category:Deleted Scenes Characters Category:Living Characters from Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Main Antagonists Category:Trooper Village Stories Antagonists